


The Pack: PI The Brown Mansion

by iantosgal



Series: The Pack: Paranormal Investigators [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, M/M, ghost hunters au, the pack:pi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode two of The Pack:PI </p><p>
  <em>“We're out in Coffeyville, Kansas, visiting The Brown Mansion, a place where no fewer than five ghosts are reported to dwell,” Stiles said, walking backwards slightly as he looked down Isaac's camera. “We saw at Cal State how our presence can send the paranormal activity in to overdrive so who knows what we could bring out in this place.”</em>
</p><p>Stiles, Derek and the rest of the investigators head down to Kansas to visit the Brown Mansion. No malevolent activity has been reported there but as Isaac says, the Pack has never visited before...who knows what they could wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode Two: The Walk Through

“We're out in Coffeyville, Kansas, visiting The Brown Mansion, a place where no fewer than five ghosts are reported to dwell,” Stiles said, walking backwards slightly as he looked down Isaac's camera. “We saw at Cal State how our presence can send the paranormal activity in to overdrive so who knows what we could bring out in this place.” Stiles stopped by Kira and wound an arm around her waist. “This beautiful little lady is Kira Yukimura. She's our newest little researcher but she's never been on an investigation before so we're introducing her to front lines today. Kira, since you found this place why don't you tell us a bit about it's history?”

“Sure,” Kira said, smiling shyly. “Coffeyville is a town that sprung up around an Indian trading post in the 1860's and the mansion was completed in 1906. It was built for W.P Brown, a businessman who worked in the lumber industry before going into the natural gas business after he found one of the largest natural gas wells in the area. He then founded the Coffeyville Mining and Gas Company and owned several other businesses including a 40 acre amusement park and a spa. But the good fortune the Brown's experienced in business, never quite translated into their family life.”

“What do you mean?” Isaac asked. 

“Well, they lost four children in this house.”

“Four? You never told us that,” Stiles commented. 

“Well, I wanted to keep a little surprise. They had five children in total and their only daughter was the only one to live to adulthood. Violet actually lived to be around 86 and passed away in the 1970's. She moved back to the house in the 1930's to care for her ailing parents and inherited it after they died. Nancy Brown, W.P's wife, actually passed away only two months after W.P and a lot of people say it was because of a broken heart.”

“So, how many members of the Brown family died here?” Isaac asked.

“Six. Two children that died at birth; William, their son who died age four of pneumonia; Donald, their longest surviving son who died at the age of eleven due to complications with his diabetes; and then of course, W.P and Nancy.”

“But Violet's ghost is said to be here too, right?” Stiles asked. 

“Yes, she is. Violet lived in the house until 1970 after which she sold it to the Coffeyville Historical Society for use as a museum. She also left most of the original furnishings to them, taking only what she needed to the nursing home where she spent her remaining days. Violet died in 1973 but her spirit obviously felt more attached to the mansion than it did the nursing home, which isn't surprising, and so she returned here.”

“Interesting,” Stiles said, winking at Kira who smiled back.

***THEPACKPI***

“We're about to start our walk through and we have Brenda here with us. Brenda is the director of the mansion and she's gonna show us all the hotspots and tell us a few stories about the spirits here. But before we do that, we just want to introduce you to the other new member of the Pack,” Stiles said, pointing behind Scott who quickly turned round to focus his camera on the blonde haired man stood with his arms crossed and a slightly bashful smile on his face. Allison, who was stood beside him, pushed him playfully forward with a grin.

“You can't be camera shy on this show, dude,” Scott laughed as Derek patted the guy on the back and chuckled. The guy gave the camera an awkward wave and tried to back away behind Allison, only to be dragged forwards again by Derek. Allison pulled her scarf up to her lips in an attempt to hide her smirk.

“This is Jordan Parrish and he's come in to help us out on Allison's side of things,” Derek explained. “He used to be a hunter and worked with Allison's dad. After everything that went down at Cal State we figured it would be best to have two exorcists around to help us out.”

“So, as you know from the video we posted to the website, this means that even when we split up we will be able to have a minimum of one person with us who has the specific training to keep us safe,” Stiles said.

“And we're working on getting everyone trained a little better, just in case me and Jordan are the ones being affected,” Allison said. 

“So, Brenda,” Stiles said, drawing everyone back to the museum director, who was eyeing them all with a worried expression. “Ready to give us the low down on your paranormal guests?”

“Of course,” she said, opening the front door and leading the crowd of them into the mansion. “I'm guessing you guys had a bad experience at your last place?” 

“Yeah, that's putting it...mildly,” Stiles said. 

“Well hopefully this should be a nice change of pace for you. We have five ghosts here but not once has anyone been hurt or attacked.”

“Yeah well, we've never been here before,” Isaac said with false sweetness. “Malevolent spirits seem to be drawn to us.”

“That was pretty negative, Isaac. You better put a dollar in the negativity jar when we get back to the Den,” Derek said, smirking at the camera. 

“Shit...”

“Can we focus please guys?” Stiles said, his serious tone betrayed by the grin playing on his lips. “Brenda, please continue.”

“Yes, well, there hasn't been any violence from any of our spirits, they just like to make themselves known,” Brenda said. They were stood in a two story entrance way with a sweeping staircase that arched it's way above the doorway. “In here is where we sometimes see our friend Charlie. Charlie was a butler here but he was practically like family to the Browns. A lot of people have seen him here, standing by the door like he's waiting to greet guests”

“Have you ever seen him?” Derek asked. 

“No, I haven't, but Claire one of the members of our security staff has seem him a number of times.”

“Is Claire here?” Stiles asked. “We'd love to talk to her.”

“Yes, let me grab her.” Brenda wandered off down the corridor and Scott trained his camera on Kira.

“Freaked out yet?” he asked, playfully. 

“We haven't seen anything yet,” she said, eyebrows screwed up in confusion. “Why would I be scared?”

“Well, you know, a ghost has been seen here before. He could be here right now, watching us.”

“I'm ok,” she reassured him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Scott turned the camera back to Stiles who was staring at him like he'd grown an extra head. 

“What?” Scott said. 

Before Stiles could do anything more than shake his head, Brenda returned with a tall, slender woman in tow.

“This is Claire,” Brenda said and Stiles shook the young woman's hand. “They want to hear about your experiences with Charlie.”

“Oh, Charlie is a sweetheart,” Claire said, grinning. “He just stands by the door, greets people as they come through. They don't see him, obviously, but I have no doubt that's what he's doing. I've seen him numerous times just standing there, hands behind his back, waiting for someone to come in. A couple of times, I've even seen him walk off as if he was heading back to his quarters downstairs. He's a sweet little old fella.”

“So, you're never scared when you see him?” Stiles asked. 

“No, never. He doesn't have that kind of vibe to him. He's harmless.”

“Harmless is good. We can work with harmless,” Isaac said. 

“We've been here five minutes, Lahey. Don't start freaking out on me already,” Derek said, giving his shoulder a playful punch that jostled the camera. 

“Knock it out, Hale. When we split up later, you better not put me with him.”

“You two, stop it, right now,” Stiles said. “Jesus, it's like taking a bunch of kids round with you. Thank's Claire. Brenda, shall we continue.”

“Of course. There's quite a lot of rooms on the ground floor but only two other's see any kind of activity and that's the library and the dining room.”

“Is that were W.P shows up?” Kira asked. 

“Yes. You've obviously done your research,” Brenda said with a smile, beckoning them to follow her as she headed back down the corridor. 

“Well, this is my job,” Kira said, softly. Scott snorted and tried to cover it with a cough. Kira smiled at him looking a little confused at his attention. She wasn't actually trying to be funny, she was just stating a fact. 

“This is the library,” Brenda said, sweeping into the room and waiting as they all crowded in behind her. “This, and the dining room which I'll show you in a moment, is where W.P is most often seen. He used to love to smoke a pipe and that's what he's normally doing when he's spotted. Just browsing the books, smoking his pipe.”

“I love that. I love that it was obviously something he did a lot for it to linger after his death,” Stiles said. 

“Oh yes, it was certainly something he did often. The dining room is just down here,” Brenda said, leading them all back out of the room and into another. “We have the same apparition in here. W.P again smoking his pipe. He's normally spotted over by that big window. Sometimes, even if you can't see him, there is a really strong smell of tobacco in the air.”

“Often, if spirits don't have the energy to manifest or make noises,” Lydia said. “They can still be smelt. So, if W.P has used up a lot of energy making himself visible, the smell of tobacco would let you know he was still there even if you couldn't see him.”

“We should put an X in here,” Derek mused. “Facing the window.”

“Good call,” Stiles said. 

“I got it,” Jordan said, taking the roll of duct tape out of Isaac's bag and putting an X in the corner of the room.

“We should go back to the entrance way and put one facing the door as well,” Derek said. 

“Well, we're heading up to the second floor now so you can pop one down as we go through,” Brenda said. She led them back through to the entrance hall and waited whilst Jordan added another X before making he way upstairs, the eight investigators trailing behind her. “The second floor is where we have Nancy making herself known.”

“That's W.P's wife, right?” Stiles clarified. 

“Yes, that's correct. Now, as I'm sure you know, Nancy is said to have died of a broken heart after W.P passed away.”

“Yeah, we had heard that. Do you believe that was the cause?”

“Yes, I do. But I don't think it was just W.P's death that caused it. I think he was the straw the broke the camel's back, as the saying goes,” Brenda said, leading them past a series of doors and stopping outside one near the end of the corridor. “Nancy lost four son's and she carried that grief with her throughout her life. When W.P passed on, I think all that grief that she had shared with him, was suddenly thrust solely on her shoulders and dealing with that as well as losing the love of her life, made her just give up on life.”

“She still had Violet though, right? Do you not think she felt able to share that with her daughter?” Derek asked. 

“The loss they suffered was different. Violet had lost her father and her brothers, but although she was married twice, both of those marriages ended in divorce. Violet has lost a child at birth, her only child, and I think maybe mother and daughter did share that grief. But Nancy had carried five children and only had one remaining when she lost her soulmate. I believe she didn't know how to cope with all that pain alone and she didn't know how to share the burden with Violet, who maybe wouldn't fully comprehend the loss she'd suffered.”

“So, people have seen Nancy in this room?” Stiles asked.

“No one has ever actually seen Nancy,” Brenda said. “But they have heard her. She can often be heard sobbing outside this room, which belonged to Donald when he was alive. Donald was their longest surviving son, living until the age of eleven.”

“He was the kid with diabetes, right?”

“That's correct. After he passed away, Nancy locked up his bedroom, and it remained locked for twenty six years until Violet reopened the room after Nancy died. His death hit Nancy hard and, as I say, I truly believe it was only the support from W.P that kept Nancy from following her son there and then.”

“But Donald isn't seen here?” Derek asked and Brenda shook her head. 

“No, but if we head up to the third floor, I'll show you where Violet and Donald have been seen.”

Brenda led them up the last flight of stairs and opened the double doors with a flourish. The entire third floor was taken up by a huge ballroom with polished wooden floors, an arched ceiling and an ornate fireplace. A piano stood in one corner and there were a number of doors that led of from the main room. 

“So, this is the ballroom and it would have been used to hold lavish parties for the Brown's friends and associates. This is where we often see Violet. Violet was very lonely in life, I think. She had two failed marriages, she moved away from Coffeyville to train as a librarian but she gave that up when she moved back home. She didn't have a family of her own, she hadn't lived in Coffeyville for a long time and when she wasn't looking after W.P and Nancy, she would come up and dance by herself.”

“Because she had no one to dance with,” Lydia said, a sad tone creeping into her voice.

“Exactly, and that's what she's seen doing now. Dancing through the room on her own.”

“That's so sad,” Kira said. 

“This is the room we also see Donald. Due to his ill health, Donald was home schooled and this room was used as the gymnasium. If you look up you can see the hooks in the ceiling which the equipment was hung from. Donald is often seen in here playing and sometimes you can hear him whistling his favourite tune. He seems very happy and carefree, which is unfortunately something his mother in unaware of and so she continues to mourn him even now.”

“She doesn't realise he's up here?” Jordan asked. 

“No, she has no idea.”

“Maybe we should try and tell her tonight,” Stiles mused. 

“So, we'll need a couple of static cams in here. I think one each end,” Derek said, grabbing a second roll of duct tape. He and Jordan put the X's out whilst Brenda pointed towards the doors leading off the ballroom. 

“There are two fainting rooms and two smoking rooms attached,” she said. “Very often you will get the smell of cherry tobacco coming from the smoking rooms, but we've never seen a spirit to go with that smell.”

“Maybe we'll catch one tonight,” Stiles replied, grinning towards Scott's camera. 

“We'll head back downstairs to the basement and I'll show you the butler's quarters, which is the other place Charlie is often seen.”

They made their way down three flights of stairs and stepped out into the basement area.

“Jesus, there's loads down here,” Derek said.

“Oh yes, it's not just the butler's quarters down here. There's a laundry room, a heating system, a wine cellar, a number of storage rooms and a walk-in icebox. But we've only ever seen someone in Charlie's room.” Brenda opened the door and Stiles, Derek and Isaac headed in after her, everyone else staying in the corridor due to the lack of space. “Charlie is often seen just sitting here, like he's taking a moment to relax before he has to return to his duties.”

“So you said at the start of our walk through that all the ghosts here are peaceful. Is that just a line or is that true?” Lydia asked, peering through the doorway.

“Oh it's true. There has been no reports of anyone being harmed by our spirits. People have been tapped on the shoulder or heard the odd voice, but never felt threatened.”

“Why do you ask?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I'm just getting an odd feeling. I dunno, I feel like there are more than five spirits here.”

“Really?” Brenda said, looking surprised.

“Lydia is a psychic, have you ever had one take a look around before?” Derek asked. Brenda shook her head. 

“It's weird,” Lydia said. “I didn't feel them when we first arrived but now I...” She stopped suddenly and her head snapped upwards, eyes narrowing. 

“What is it?” Allison asked.

“I don't know, but I think it's upstairs and I don't think it likes us being here.”

“Here we go again,” Isaac breathed.


	2. Episode two: Lock Down part 1

_18:35_

“Brenda's about to lock us in here at the Brown Mansion. During the walk through Lydia sensed something that no one else has ever experienced at the mansion before so the first thing we're gonna do is split up into two groups,” Stiles said, ignoring the huff from behind Isaac's camera. “One group is going to be setting up the static cams and getting all the equipment ready, and the other is going to go with Lydia and do a second walk through and see if she can pinpoint that energy. Ok, Brenda, let's do this.”

“Good luck,” Brenda said.

Stiles headed into the house and the others trickled in after him, Isaac bringing up the read and turning to film Brenda locking the door securely. He reached out and tested the door, twisting the knob and pulling.

“All locked in,” he said. “Awesome.”

“Ok. Lydia, Jordan and Isaac you guys are with me. Derek, you take the others through to the kitchen and start getting the gear ready. We've got about eight X's dotted around the mansion so we need enough cameras for those. Isaac's got his camera and Jordan, do you want to grab a personal cam? Then me and Lydia will go hands free.”

“Ok, cool,” Jordan said, heading over to Scott who was reaching in his bag for a camera for him. 

“Actually, I will take one of the digital recorder's just in case,” Stiles said. 

“Here,” Derek said, grabbing on and tossing it through the air to Stiles who caught it deftly. 

“Great. Jordan you set?” The blonde nodded, turning on his camera and aiming at Stiles. “Let's go.”

_19:01_

“Normally, we wouldn't start filming yet because we'd be getting the base room sorted and getting all the equipment ready to go. But with Lydia feeling all this unexplained energy, we need to find out what we're dealing with,” Stiles explained, looking down Isaac's camera. 

“Yeah, we don't need any more surprises,” Isaac commented. 

“Yes, thank you Isaac,” Stiles said, sarcastically. “As I was saying, Lydia thinks the energy was coming from somewhere on the second floor, so that's where we're going to start. Lyds, you wanna lead the way?”

Lydia nodded and headed up the stairs with Stiles just behind her. Isaac pushed Jordan in front of him and the man steadied the camera in his hands. As soon as they reached the second floor, he let Isaac frame up on Lydia and focussed his own camera on Stiles. 

Lydia walked slowly down the corridor, pausing every so often, head cocking to the side as if she was listening to some unheard sound. They were almost at the end of the corridor when she stopped suddenly, head snapping to look behind them, hair flicking out behind her.

“Lydia?” Stiles whispered.

“I don't understand...” she said, voice distant as she walked back past them all, stopping outside a door and staring at it intently. 

“Oh yeah, that's not creepy at all,” Isaac breathed. Stiles glared at him and cautiously approached Lydia. 

“Lydia?”

“I can hear it. I can hear it in there.”

“It?” Isaac queried. 

“I think...I think it's a man but I can't be sure,” Lydia said. “It's confused and angry. I think we woke it.”

“Woke it? Lydia, what do you mean?” Stiles asked. 

“I think it's been here a long time but it's been contained somehow. I think me showing up disturbed the energy and woke it up.”

“Whatever it is, it hasn't built up enough energy to open this door yet,” Jordan said. “I say for now, we trap it in there.”

“Yeah, do that,” Stiles said, nodding. 

“Ok,” Jordan said, passing his camera over to Stiles and bending down to dig through his bag. He pulled out a bag of salt and tore the corner. Moving past Lydia carefully, he spread the entire bag over the door way. 

There was a sudden, loud bang as though something had been thrown against the door.

“Jesus f***!” Isaac shouted. 

“Holy shit...I think we really pissed it off now,” Jordan said, looking over at Stiles' camera and sighing. 

_20:35_

“Ok, so having royally pissed off whatever is in that room upstairs, we need to come up with a game plan,” Stiles said to Scott's camera. They had regrouped in the kitchen and there was a flurry of activity around him as the others unpacked and set up. “We're not just gonna go charging in there without some idea of how to get rid of that thing. We need to try and figure out what it's attached to and how we get rid of it. So, we decided the best thing to do would be to leave Kira, Lydia and Jordan at the base so they can call Brenda and have a look into this thing, see what they can dig up.”

“Lucky I brought my tablet, huh?” Kira said, with a smile. 

“Yeah. Get some kind of inventory off of Brenda and see if you can find any history attached to the objects that could indicate a possible haunting” Derek said. 

“That could take hours,” Kira said. 

“It's ok. We've got all night,” Lydia said. 

“But...I do research all the time. I wanted to go ghost hunting,” Kira said, pouting. 

“Well, then luckily for you, we're not leaving you totally out of it,” Stiles said, laughing softly. “Scott, come here,” he said, beckoning Scott's camera over to him. He pointed towards four monitors, each screen split into two images. “These are showing the live feeds from all our static cameras. So, we've got the two in the ballroom and one each in the entrance hall, the dinning room, the library, the basement and the second floor hallway. We've also set up motion detectors in the entrance hall. If anything passes through them, they start blaring and let us know. Kira, Jordan and Lydia will keep an eye on everything over these monitors whilst they research and the rest of us will start the investigation.”

“You're aware that you're already breaking the rule of 'always in groups of four', right?” Scott asked. 

Stiles look torn for a minute, biting the inside of his lip.

“You think a fourth person should stay behind?” 

“It's up to you, dude,” Scott said. “I just thought the point of having eight of us, was that we would never be in groups of less than four.”

“Yeah but...they're only sitting at base researching. And Jordan is there, so it's not like anyone is any danger.”

“Famous last words, man,” Isaac muttered, shaking his head.

“Jesus, Isaac! How much do you owe that negativity jar now?” Derek asked, eyebrows raised almost comically high.

“I lost count,” Stiles jumped in. “We'll have to tally them up when we review the footage later.”

“Come on, guys,” Isaac said. “We said four in a group. Lets stick to that. I'll stay here with these guys. You four go off and scare yourselves silly.”

“Fine, keep an eye on those monitors, Lahey,” Derek said, grabbing his camera and heading for the door. “Come on, let's get this started.”

“Just...be careful,” Lydia said, quietly, as they left the room. 

Isaac focussed his camera on the three people left with him in the room, capturing Jordan's pensive face and the slightly anxious look that passed between the two girls. 

_21:45 The Ballroom_

“Ok, so here we go, finally getting this thing under way,” Stiles said. “We're kind of a little out of whack with the whole unexpected house guest thing and everyone's a little on edge. But we're gonna get started with the third floor ballroom. This is where Violet has been seen dancing, people have seen Donald playing and many people have reported smelling tobacco coming from the smoking rooms.”

“Obviously, the others are at base monitoring the live feeds from the static cams and if they see anything, they'll give us a heads up over these radios,” Derek explained, holding up a hand held walkie talkie. “What we're gonna do, is try and draw the spirits out and see if we can capture some evidence.”

“You guys ready?” Stiles asked. 

Allison nodded, bringing her personal camera up in front of her. Scott turned his camera quickly to face Derek, who was training how own camera on Stiles. 

Stiles flicked on his digital recorder and moved to the centre of the room. 

“Violet, are you here?” Stiles asked. “Donald? If you can hear my voice, could you make a noise for us?”

The room remained silent. Stiles started walking slowly around the room. He reached the piano and before anyone could warn him, he stumbled over the stool and almost fell. 

“Whoa, you ok man?” Scott asked.

“Come on guys,” Stiles said, looking suitably unimpressed. “I'm blind here, you lot have to be my eyes, Jesus.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Allison said. 

“That really hurt,” Stiles said, but he was chuckling now and Derek had given up trying to suppress his laughter. “Damn. Who put that f****** piano there?”

“Pretty sure it's been there for about one hundred years,” Scott said. 

“Show everyone what I'm dealing with here,” Stiles said. “Turn off your nightvision.”

“Ok, so this is what we see through our camera screens. Little bit green around the edges and fairly ghosty. This is what Stiles sees at the moment because he doesn't have a camera.” Scott turned off the nightvision and all that could be seen was a square of pitch black. “He is literally flying blind here,” Scott said, turning his nightvision back on in time to catch Stiles rubbing his shin.

“Are you ok, Stiles?” Allison asked. 

“Yeah, I'm ok,” Stiles said, smiling in the general direction of Allison's voice. “Where was I? Right, yeah...is there anyone here with us?”

A booming knock reverberated through the air and Scott spun round to face behind him. 

“No way!”

“What _was_ that?”

“Where the hell did that even come from?”

“Guys, guys, keep it calm,” Stiles said, loudly, relieved when the other three fell silent. “Who made that noise? Can you tell me your name?”

There was a few moments of silence before a second knock came from the same direction. 

“Someone's trying to make contact,” Derek said, quietly. “Maybe we should give them a hand?” he said turning to Stiles' with a raised eyebrow. 

“Spirit box?” Stiles said, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Spirit box,” Derek echoed, with a nod. 

Scott reached into his bag and rooted around for a second before pulling out a small device about the size of cell phone and handed it to Stiles, who held it up to the camera. 

“This is what we call a spirit box,” he explained. “It's an audio-only device that rapidly scans through multiple audio channels and provide this white noise which spirits can then manipulate to say a word or phrase.”

“It's gonna get pretty loud once it's turned on,” Derek added. 

Stiles clicked the button and the room was filled with the buzz and crackle of white noise. 

“Can you tell us your name?” Stiles asked. The static of the spirit box remained unchanged. “Who's here with us?”

_...No..._

“Did you hear that?” Scott said, excitedly. “He said 'no'? Why don't you want to tell us?”

“Do you not like us being here?” Allison asked. 

_...Scott..._

“Whoa...did he just say Scott?” Derek said.

“Is that your name?” Allison asked. The static was her only answer. 

“Are you talking about our Scott?” Derek asked.

_...unexplained breathing..._

“Do you like Scott?” Stiles asked.

_...No..._

“What the f***?” Scott said, looking more than a little frightened. 

“Why don't you like Scott?” Stiles demanded. 

_...Hi Scott..._

“Dude...that's creepy as f***!” Scott exclaimed. “Turn that f***ing thing off. I don't like this, I wanna leave.”

“It's ok...”

“F*** that! This thing is taunting me!”

_...unexplained laughter..._

Scott shook his head and grabbed the spirit box from Stiles' hand, his camera dropping to his side.

“Dude!” Stiles said, reaching out blindly in the dark to try and snatch it back. 

The static cut off abruptly and Scott shoved the spirit box back in his bag. 

“There,” he said, smugly. 

Three loud knocks in quick succession made them all jump. 

“Oh man...three knocks,” Derek muttered. 

“Could be demons,” Allison said. 

The radio on Stiles' hip crackled suddenly and made them all jump. Isaac's voice floated across to them through the darkness.

_”Guys, I think you should come back to base. We've got a lot of crazy shit going on down here and Lydia is freaking out. She says Scott's in danger.”_

Scott swallowed nervously as the other's shared a look. He turned swiftly and left the ballroom at a half run, the other's following close behind him.


	3. Episode two: Lock Down part 2

_21:45 Base_

“This is our little set up here,” Isaac said, panning his camera across the monitors and over the three Pack members he was with. “Lydia managed to contact Brenda and go through a rough inventory of the room where we contained the spirit. To be honest, nothing screams 'haunted by psycho spirit' but then, we don't exactly have a clue what we're looking for. So, Lydia is pulling some psychic trickery out of her ever expanding bag of tricks to see what she can find.”

“Actually, it's a very difficult version of psychometry,” Lydia said, giving Isaac a stern look through the camera. “It's not trickery.”

“Psychometry is a form of extra-sensory perception where a psychic can use an object to provide a psychic reading and find out the history of both the object and the person that owns it,” Kira explained. 

“Yes, except it's about a million times easier if you have the object in your hand or even if you just know what it looks like,” Lydia said, shaking her head. 

“So how are you doing it now?” Isaac asked. 

“I'm trying to sense the object in the room and latch on to it enough to get a few impressions of it's past. But whatever we trapped in there is making it hard to fix on anything. It's like it's energy is surrounding everything. I need to be inside the room to tell for sure which object it's attached to but I need some vague idea of where to look. I don't really want to be trapped in that room with it for longer than I have to be,” Lydia said. 

“No arguments there,” Isaac said. He turned away from the girls and headed over to where Jordan was staring at the monitors. “Hey.”

“Hey, Isaac,” Jordan replied, glancing up at him and then looking quickly back at the monitors.

“Anything happening yet?”

“Nah. They've just headed into the ballroom. Everything else seems quiet so far.”

“How are you finding having a camera watching your every move?” Isaac asked with a chuckle. 

“It doesn't bother me,” Jordan said, eyes flickering between the monitors. “I think it bothers Kira more. She's a little shy about it but maybe she'll get used to it.”

“I prefer to behind the camera so I know how she feels. To start with, whenever one of the other's pointed a camera my way I would try and hide.”

Jordan laughed softly and shot Isaac a smile. They lapsed into silence for a few moments, watching the monitors intently. 

“So,” Jordan said, dragging it out a little and quirking an eyebrow in Isaac's direction.

“So?” Isaac repeated, prompting Jordan to continue.

“You and Alison.”

“What about me and Alison?”

“How did that come about?”

“Uh...I asked her out, she said yes. That's about it.”

“Hmmm,” Jordan hummed, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. 

“What does 'hmmmm' mean?”

“I'm just interested that's all. You like her a lot, huh?”

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why do you like her?”

“Uh...because she's Alison. Because she's smart and she's funny; because she's sweet but she could totally kick anyone's ass; because she's gorgeous and she has the cutest smile I've ever seen; because...”

“Because?”

“Don't laugh, ok?”

“Cross my heart,” Jordan said, tracing a cross across his chest as he spoke.

“Because she makes my stomach twist every time I see her,” Isaac said, staring resolutely at the screens. 

Jordan stared at him for a long moment before nodding and turning back to the monitors. 

“Good answer,” he said. 

“You gonna report that back to her dad? I'm guessing Chris asked you to check me out?”

“Nah, that was all for me. I've known Chris a long time. Allison too. I just wanted to check I wasn't going to have to break your legs or anything.”

Isaac let out a bark of laughter and Jordan winked at him. His eyes snapped back to the screen a second later and his brow furrowed. 

“What?” Isaac asked. 

“I thought I saw...”

“Jordan?”

A shrill, repetitive beep filled the air and on the bottom screen, two flashing red lights could be seen. 

“Something set off the motion detectors,” Jordan muttered, leaning closer to the screen. 

“Something's wrong,” Lydia said, voice strained. 

“Lydia?” Kira said, resting a hand on her arm. 

Isaac turned his camera to her and took in the way she was shaking, hands clenched tightly. 

“Lydia, what is it?” he said. 

“Whoa, did you see that?” Jordan exclaimed and Isaac swung back round to face him. 

“What? What did you see?” Isaac asked. 

“It looked like smoke. Like, thick black smoke just flew down the hallway on the second floor.”

“What the hell?”

“It's free,” Lydia whispered. “It got out of the room.”

“No, no way. That salt line was thick as hell and ghosts can not cross salt. Right?” Isaac said, turning pleading eyes to Jordan seeking conformation. 

“Something must have broken the line. Maybe one of the other's on their way to the ballroom,” Jordan said. “It's pitch black up there, they might not have realised they'd done it.”

“So you don't think the spirit did it itself?”

“No. Even the most powerful spirit has trouble disturbing a salt line.”

“This one must be pretty powerful though, right? Isaac asked. 

“Maybe...I don't think we're dealing with any old pissed off spirit here,” Jordan said. 

“Then what?” Kira asked, eyes wide and nervous. 

“Demons,” Lydia said. 

“Demon _s_? Plural?” Kira asked. 

“I don't know...I can't tell,” Lydia said, putting her hands over her ears. “I can't concentrate with that alarm blaring.”

Jordan grabbed a flashlight and headed towards the door. 

“Whoa, what a minute. Where are you going?” Isaac said, chasing after Jordan and grabbing his arm.

“I'm going to go and turn the motion detectors off so we can hear ourselves think.”

“You can't go on your own. Lydia literally _just_ said that there are demons out there and you want to go swanning off on your own?”

“I'll be quick.”

“No way. Not happening. I'm coming with you.”

“We 're not leaving the girls on their own,” Jordan said, shaking his head. 

“We'll _all_ go,” Kira said, quickly. “Right Lydia?”

Lydia nodded even though she was still wincing at the shrill noise echoing around the room. 

“Fine,” Jordan sighed, pulling his arm free and leading the group out of the kitchen and towards the entrance hall. Jordan marched across the room and plucked the motion detectors up, turning them off quickly and resetting them. As soon as the beeping stopped, Lydia's shoulders slumped in relief. 

A loud bang made them all spin round to look back towards the kitchen. 

“There's never been any activity reported in the kitchen, right?” Isaac said. 

“No. Never,” Kira said, looking nervous. 

“Come on,” Jordan said, heading back towards the kitchen. 

Kira shared a look with Isaac through the camera and blew out a breath before following after Jordan and Lydia. Back in the kitchen, all was quiet and nothing seemed to have moved. Jordan leant over the monitors, eyes flickering quickly between the screens. His head snapped up when the shrill beeping began again. 

“What the f***?” he mumbled, racing from the room before anyone could stop him. 

Isaac ran after him, guided by the shaking light of the other man's flashlight, camera jolting in his hands despite his attempts to keep it steady. 

“Jordan! Jordan, wait up!” Isaac yelped, tripping slightly in the darkness. 

They skidded to a halt in the entrance hall and Jordan snatched the motion detectors up and turned them off. 

A loud bang sounded from the basement and Isaac spun the camera round to face the stairs that led down to it. He made to move towards the noise but Jordan flung an arm out to stop him. 

“It's toying with us,” he whispered. “It's trying to distract us from something.”

“Like what?” Isaac asked. 

Jordan started to shake his head but then stopped, turning to look at Isaac with wide eyes. 

“Where are the girls?”

*** *** ***

“Lydia, what is it?” Kira asked, glancing quickly towards the door through which the boys had just gone and then back at Lydia who was staring up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused and lips moving as if she was chanting softly to herself. “Lydia?”

“I can hear them...”

“Hear who?”

“Stiles and the others. I can hear them in the ballroom.”

“That's impossible...”

“I can hear the person they're talking to. I can hear him better than they can.”

“Who is it?”

“It's the demon.”

“Can you tell what it's saying?”

“I don't like him.”

“I know, but Lydia what is he...”

“I don't like him. That one. That Scott. I don't like him. I want him out, out, out. Him and the redhead. I want them gone. Gone. Dead. Gone or Dead. Want them gone. Out. Out. Out.”

“Lydia?”

“Want them out. Want them out. Out now. Out now. Want them out. Out. OUT!”

“Jordan!? Isaac!?”

*** *** ***

_“Jordan!? Isaac!?”_

“Did you hear that?” Isaac said. 

“Kira.” Jordan ran back towards the kitchen, tearing through the door way and coming to an abrupt stop at the sight before him. Lydia was sobbing, barely restrained by Kira who was doing her best to calm her down. She tried to push Kira aside, eyes still fixed on the ceiling. 

“We need to go,” Lydia gasped. “We need to get them. Scott, he's in danger. We need to leave.”

“Lydia?”

“Please, it's not safe. Please,” Lydia said. 

“Lydia, it's ok,” Jordan said, approaching her slowly, arms out in front of him in a placating gesture. Lydia finally looked away from the ceiling and turned her tear stained face to Jordan. 

“It's not ok. It's not ok,” she gasped. 

Jordan seemed unsure what to do for a minute before he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. 

“Do we leave?” he said, looking over at Isaac whilst Lydia clung to his shirt and buried her face in his chest, shoulders shaking. 

“Not without the others. And if I know Stiles and Derek half as well as I think I do, they won't leave. Not until the lock down is complete.”

“Well, we need to get everyone together and figure out what the hell we're gonna do. We do not want to be f***ing around with demons,” Jordan warned. “Trust me.”

“Ok, Kira, keep an eye on the monitors. I'll radio the others and get them down here,” Isaac said, putting the camera down and reaching for the walkie talkie.

“Make them hurry,” Lydia said, turning her head so she could talk to Isaac without moving out of Jordan's arms. 

“I will,” Isaac said, bring the radio to his lips. ”Guys, I think you should come back to base. We've got a lot of crazy shit going on down here and Lydia is freaking out. She says Scott's in danger.”

_22:30_

The thunder of running footsteps announced the arrival of Scott, Stiles, Derek and Allison. Scott practically threw his camera on the table and gripped the back of the nearest chair, knuckles turning white with the strength of his grip. 

“What the f*** is going on?” he shouted. “This was supposed to be a safe one, an easy one. This was supposed to be a couple of simple, pleasant spirits. The worst we should have had to deal with is Nancy and her wailing, now we're getting demonic signs? What is going on?”

“I don't know, buddy, ok?” Stiles said, circling around the table to lean over and face Scott. “None of Kira's research hinted at demons and you heard Brenda before. None of their ghosts have ever been malevolent.”

“Well then what the f*** was all that? Why does Lydia think I'm in danger?”

“I don't know.”

“Not just you,” Kira said, looking up at Scott. “She said the demon doesn't like her either.”

“We should go,” Isaac said, looking at Stiles almost pleadingly. “It's not safe.”

“We can't just go,” Stiles said. 

“Seriously? After everything that happened at Cal State, you're going to put the investigation before the safety of your friends?” Scott yelled. 

Stiles stared at him with hard eyes and it suddenly felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. The two of them hardly ever argued, but the look in Stiles' eyes told everyone that Scott had crossed a line. 

“That is _not_ what I meant,” Stiles said. “Our presence here has clearly woken something up, something that would have stayed locked away, not hurting anyone if we hadn't have come here. So we can't just leave. We can't just walk away and let whatever we've released have free reign of this place. We can't do that to Brenda and her staff or the people that visit here. This is a safe place and I'll be damned if we leave it worse off than it was when we arrived.”

Scott looked down at the ground and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. 

“You're right. I'm sorry, dude.”

“That being said, maybe you and Lydia should sit this one out. Get Brenda to let you guys out or something.”

“No,” Lydia said, getting to her feet. “This will go smoother with my powers to help and I think I'd go crazy sitting outside wondering what was going on and if you guys were safe.”

“Same here,” Scott said. “I'm freaked out but there's no way I'm leaving without you guys. We do this together, as a team.”

“As a Pack,” Isaac said, nodding even though his eyes showed his unease.


	4. Episode two: Lock Down part 3

_23:00_

Jordan grabbed his duffel back from the floor and dropped it on the kitchen table with a loud thud. He unzipped it and reached inside, pulling out a smaller bag and emptying the contents into his hands. There was around a dozen necklaces in the bag, each one made up of a black chord with a small silver charm. He handed one to each of them and slipped one of his own neck. 

“Put those on. Anti-posession charm. Considering what happened at Cal State I thought you'd appreciate them.”

“You're not wrong,” Stiles muttered, fingering the charm that rested on his chest. 

Allison pulled two small decanters out of her own bag and produced another two from Jordan's duffel. She handed one each to Derek and Kira, popped one into the small bag at her hip, before throwing the last one to Jordan, who snatched it deftly from the air and slipped it into his back pocket. 

“Holy water,” she explained. “Might not do much whilst it's in smoke form but always best to have it when dealing with demons.”

Jordan pulled out two big bags of salt and put on in a rucksack by his feet, handing the other to Allison who stashed it in her own bag. He then reached into the bag again and produced what looked like two pokers. 

“These are made of iron,” he said, placing them on the table with a clang. “Me and Allison will take one each. You can disperse a demon in it's smoke form by taking a swing at it.”

“So if it attacks, you can drive it off?” Isaac asked. 

“For a short time, yeah,” Allison said, dragging one of the pokers towards her.

“Does anyone else feel like we're gearing up for war?” Scott asked. 

Jordan gave him a pointed look and then dragged two hand guns and two shot guns out of his bag. 

“Whoa! Guns? Seriously? Don't you think that's a little OTT?” Scott asked, eyes wide.

“Why did you even bring them?” Stiles demanded. 

“In case of something like this,” Jordan replied. “Look, the shot guns have rock salt rounds in them. It would hurt like a bitch if you shot a human with it but it wouldn't kill them.” 

He held one out to Derek and quirked an eyebrow in question. For a second Derek just stared at him, then he took the shotgun and felt the weight of it. Stiles turned away, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. Jordan held the other shotgun out to Kira who shook her head and took a step back.

“I've never fired a gun before,” she said. 

“It's ok. You probably won't need to use it. It's just a precaution,” Allison assured her. 

“Kira...” Scott said. 

Kira took the gun and stared at it in her hand, swallowing nervously. 

“This is getting out of control,” Stiles said. 

“We're dealing with demons here, Stiles. You think the spirit at Cal State was bad? It had nothing on what a demon could make you do,” Jordan said. “If that thing possesses someone, it will kill everyone it can. We have to stop it.”

“He's right,” Derek said softly. Stiles shot him a betrayed look and shook his head again. 

“I don't like it,” Stiles said. 

“I know, but what other option do we have? You said yourself, we can't leave that thing roaming the halls,” Derek reasoned. 

Jordan handed Allison one of the hand guns and she deftly checked it over before putting it in a holster from Jordan's bag of tricks and fastening it around her waist. Jordan checked the safety was on and then tucked his own in the back of his jeans. 

“The bullets in ours have devils traps carved into them. It's not unknown for demons to possess objects, so they might come in handy.”

“What, so if it possess a mirror or something, you're gonna shoot the mirror?” Scott said, pulling a face that made him look like a confused puppy. “That's like seven years bad luck.”

“Look, in all likely hood, we won't need them. But I feel safer having one with me,” Jordan said, pulling yet another shotgun out and slinging it over his shoulder. 

“Are you done, Terminator?” Stiles asked, his displeasure still evident in his tone. 

Jordan sighed but didn't comment, simply offering Stiles a nod. 

“Right, so when we find it, how do we actually get rid of it altogether?” Isaac asked, looking around the group. “I mean, from what you've said, the salt is great for containing it and the iron and the bullets will get it out of out hair for a short time, but what about actually getting rid of it for good? Another exorcism?”

“Yes,” Allison said, smiling softly. “We need to find it, confine it to one space and then we can send it to the other side.”

“This is so not what I signed up for,” Isaac muttered. 

“I hope someone's still keeping count for the jar,” Allison said, looking over at Stiles, expecting to share a knowing smile. But Stiles simply looked at her, face a blank mask but eyes screaming anger. He didn't like the way the investigations was panning out, didn't like the militant feel of the Pack, and he sure as hell wasn't in the mood for jokes. 

“Ok, let's split back into fours,” he said, changing the conversation abruptly. “One hunter and... minimum of one shot gun per four. So, we'll have Kira, Scott and Allison with me, and Isaac, Jordan and Lydia with Derek. We'll head back up to the ballroom where the demon made contact; Derek, you take the others and head to the second floor. See if Lydia can figure out what object is linking that demon to this place.”

“You got it,” Derek said, sounding subdued. Normally, he would make a joke about being stuck with Isaac, King of Negativity, but he knew Stiles well enough to know he wasn't in the mood. 

“Let's go,” Stiles said, heading for the door without waiting to see if the others were ready. Allison grabbed her personal camera and raced after him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, are you ok? I mean, I know this isn't the way we normally do things but that's why you brought Jordan in, right? To have a hunter around for when things went bad.”

“You mean a second hunter?”

“I...”

“Because that's what you are, isn't it? A hunter?”

“I don't do that anymore.”

“You're doing it right now, Ali. You _are_ a hunter.”

“Is that a bad thing?” she asked, eyes wide and imploring. 

Stiles stopped and heaved a deep sigh, before turning to look at her and shrugging. 

“I don't know. I thought you were done with all this. With the weapons and all that shit. You said you wanted to help me record activity, use your hunter past to drive out evil spirits.”

“That's what I'm doing. We're dealing with demons here, Stiles,” she said, voice barely more than a whisper. 

“I know,” Stiles admitted. “I just...I don't want Jordan being here to turn us into something we're not. We're not supposed to be meddling. We said from the beginning, we would only exorcise spirits if we were asked or if they pose a genuine threat.”

“I know,” Allison said. 

“Good. Just make sure you remember what we're here for. We're investigators, not hunters. Kira's a f***ing researcher and now she's holding a shot gun. I don't like it.” 

Stiles strode off again and Allison sighed. 

_23:45_

Jordan knelt down in front of the door and studied the salt line in the beam of his flashlight. There was a small break in the centre, like someone had scuffed it with their foot. He shook his head and stood, opening the door and entering the room. 

“Someone must have caught it when they were setting up the static cam,” he said, shining the flashlight around the room.

Lydia follow him cautiously, stopping in the centre of the room and cocking her head to one side. 

“Are you feeling anything, Lydia?” Derek asked. 

“Not yet. I'm just trying to get a feel for it,” she replied, eyes roaming over the room. She crossed towards a chest of drawers and trailed her fingers along with wood. 

Isaac follower her every more with his camera, capturing the way he fingertips paused over the top drawer. She hesitated a fraction longer and then slid the door open with a squeak. 

Jordan came to stand beside her, shining the flashlight into the drawer so they could get a look at what was inside. Lydia closed her eyes and let her fingers dance across the contents in the drawer; a bible, a pearl necklace, a broach, a pocket watch, an old pen...

She stopped, fingers slipping away from the pen and back towards the pocket watch. She opened her eyes and looked down as she closed her hand around the cool metal, pulling it out and tilting it in the light of Jordan's flashlight. 

“Is that it?” Derek asked, as Lydia turned to face him. 

“Yes. I can feel his energy all around it.”

“What do we do? Destroy it?” Isaac asked. 

“We should probably try and exorcise it first, see if we can dispel the demon without destroying the watch,” Jordan said. 

“Good call. We don't want to be destroying property unless we absolutely have to,” Derek said. “You wanna try this now?” he asked Jordan, who nodded. 

“Lydia, can you sense where the demon is right now?” Jordan asked. 

Lydia was staring in the mirror, eyes glazed and unfocussed. 

“Lydia?” Isaac asked. 

“He knows,” she whispered. 

_00:25_

“Hey, you still in here?” Stiles shouted, holding his EMF meter out in front of him. “You still gunning for Scott? Why don't you like him?”

In the silence that followed, Scott shared a wide eyed look with Kira, who took a step closer to him and hefted the shot gun as if hoping the sight of it would be enough to convince the demon to keep away. 

“I asked you a question,” Stiles yelled. “You threatened my friends and we don't take that sort of thing lying down. Why don't you like Scott? Why don't you like Lydia?”

Stiles questions remained unanswered and Scott shifted nervously. 

“Maybe we should try the spirit box again,” Allison said, just as Scott spun around to look across the ballroom.

“What the hell was that?” he demanded. 

“What was what? I didn't hear anything,” Kira said. 

“You don't hear that?”

“What do you hear, Scott?” Stiles asked. 

“Someone whispering my name,” Scott breathed, taking a step forward. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Stiles said, rushing forward and grabbing Scott's arm. “Are you crazy? It's trying to lure you to it, man.”

“I don't think it's the demon. I think it's Violet,” Scott said, taking another step forward. 

“Unless that's what the demon wants you to think,” Kira reasoned.

Scott paused and turned to look at her. She smiled at him, earnestly. 

“Kira's right,” Allison said. “It could be a trap.”

A loud whirring came from Stiles' hand and he looked down to see the EMF meter spinning all the way round to ten. It shook in his palm for a second before flying out of his hands completely. 

“What the...” Stiles was cut off as his chest was stuck by an unseen force and he left the floor, flying backwards into the wall and landing in a crumpled heap. 

“Stiles!” Scott called, going to race after his friend only to find himself sent sprawling to the floor. He felt rather than saw a looming presence peering down at him and the screen on his camera began to fritz. A dark, shapeless mass began to appear in the air before him and Scott scooted backwards, trying to put as much distance between himself and the entity as possible. His back thudded against the wall and he cursed, reaching out blindly for something to protect himself with. 

“Hey!”

Allison appeared from nowhere, iron poker in hand. She swung the weapon through the shadow and there was a shriek as the mass seemed to melt away around the iron. Allison held out a hand and pulled Scott to his feet, pushing him towards where Kira was helping a groggy Stiles into a sitting position beside the door to one of the smoking rooms. Scott braced himself on the door jamb and took a shaky breath, handing the camera to Kira, who took it without question and framed up on them, with shaky hands, whilst Allison quickly created a salt barrier for them to fall behind. 

“Are you ok?” Kira asked. 

Scott nodded. 

There was a loud bang and then the door to the smoking room flew shut. Scott let out a piercing scream as the heavy wood slammed onto his hand.


	5. Episode two: Lock Down part 4

_00:45_

Lydia screamed and Jordan and Isaac jumped back. Derek pushed them aside and pulled Lydia away from the mirror. 

“Lydia? What is it? Talk to me,” he demanded, turning her to face him. 

“It knows. It knows what we're trying to do. It's going after Scott. It wants kill him. Oh God, Derek.”

“We need to do this exorcism now,” Derek yelled. He grabbed the pocket watch from Lydia's slack grasp and threw it to Jordan, who was already pulling out his decanter. He splashed holy water across the silver and held the watch in his cupped hands. 

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!" 

Lydia let out another scream and Jordan looked up at them with wide eyes. 

“It didn't work.”

“What do you mean, it didn't work? Isaac yelled. 

“I mean it didn't f***ing work,” Jordan snapped. “F***!”

“Ok, so destroy the freaking watch,” Isaac said. 

“If the exorcism didn't work, then that might not either,” Jordan said. 

“Well then what now?” Isaac asked. 

“Think, Jordan,” Derek said, voice calm amongst the panic. “What else can we do?”

Jordan sighed and shook his head, opening and closing the watch whilst he searched his mind for some other solution. He paused, the pads of his finger brushing across the inside of the watch.

“I think I have an idea,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pocket knife. 

_01:08_

“Scott!” Stiles yelled, as he watched his friend sink to the floor, hand cradled against his chest. 

Kira rushed forwards and slipped her arm around his waist, heaving him away from the door. Stiles reached out and grabbed Scott's uninjured arm, helping Kira pull him towards the wall, whilst Allison finished off the salt line, shooting worried, horrified looks their way. The camera lay all but forgotten on the floor beside Kira's shotgun, still recording. 

“Shit,” Scott gasped, letting his head fall back against the wall with a thud. 

“Let me see,” Kira said, gingerly pulling Scott's arm away from his chest, making him whimper. 

There was a deep cut in the centre of the back of Scott's hand and the skin around it was already turning purple. Blood trickled from the cut and down his wrist, splashing onto his jeans. There were a couple of smaller cuts and grazes on his fingers, and his thumb seemed to be swelling in front of their eyes. Allison reached into her bag and pulled out the scarf she had been wearing earlier. She crouched beside him and wound the scarf around his hand, ignoring the pained hiss as she pulled it tight. 

“Jesus Scotty, you ok dude?” Stiles asked, crouching in front of Scott and gripping his shoulders. 

“Yeah...yeah, I'm ok. Motherf***er,” he said, with a grimace as a fresh wave of pain ripped through his arm. “Ok, that was a lie. I'm not ok. This hurts like a bitch.”

“We've gotta get him out of here. He should get that checked out at the hospital,” Kira said but Scott shook his head. 

“I'm not leaving this circle until that thing is gone. It's really gunning for me, man,” he said to Stiles. “Why is it out for my blood?” Stiles shook his head.

“I dunno, man. At this point I just want to get you the f*** out of here. Ali, any ideas?” Stiles asked. 

“Well...” Allison fell silent and her eyes narrowed as she swung her flashlight round the room. 

“Oh God, what?” Scott asked, still panting slightly due to the pain. 

“I thought I saw something,” Allison said. 

As if on cue, something began to materialize in the dark. A pitch black haze seemed to form into a vaguely humanoid shape just beyond the salt line. Allison held her iron poker tightly and took a swing at it as soon as it got close enough. The shape flinched back, swirling off into a shapeless mass before reforming. 

There was a sudden blaring of static from inside Scott's bag that made them all jump. Kira fished out the spiritbox which had turned itself on. A deep, throaty chuckle cut through the static and Stiles snatched it from her and turned it off. Across the room, the discarded EMF meter lit up in the darkness and whirred. 

“Give me the infrared,” Stiles said, holding out his hand to Kira who fumbled in Scott's bag for a second before passing the stills camera to him. Stiles rose to his feet beside Allison and took three photo's in quick succession. He looked down at the viewer and gasped. 

“What?” Allison demanded. 

Stiles turned the camera to face the others. The picture on the screen showed a more solid form of the hazy shape they could see, and from what they could only assume was the things face, two glowing red eyes peered back at them. 

_01:30_

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Derek asked, lifting the bed with Isaac and pushing it carefully out of the way. Lydia and Jordan were laying out a tarpaulin, securing it firmly in place with duct tape. 

“Hell no,” Jordan replied. “But if you've got any better ideas, I'm all ears.”

Derek shook his head, reaching into Jordan's kit bag and throwing the hunter a can of spray paint. At this point, he was willing to try anything. Isaac was setting up a salt circle in the corner but Derek stayed where he was for a second, picking his shotgun back up and resting it on his shoulder as he watched Jordan spray a devils trap on the tarp. 

Once he was done, he opened the pocket watch again and ran a finger over the newly etched surface. The once smooth inside of the silver case was now crossed with the lines and swirls of another devils trap. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Lydia asked. Jordan shook his head. 

“No. I don't know if it's ever been done before. But, in theory...it could work.”

“Wow, way to ease the tension, man,” Isaac scoffed, running a hand through his golden hair as he settled into the corner of the room that was encircled by salt. 

Jordan ignored him and placed the watch in the centre of the trap. Lydia joined Isaac inside the salt line, leaning slightly against his side and resting her head on his shoulder. She looked tired. Derek shifted the shotgun from his shoulder and held it ready in front of him. 

“Ready?” Jordan asked and Derek replied with a single, curt nod. 

Jordan huffed out a deep breath and shook his head. The principle behind his plan was sound. A reverse exorcism to force the demon back into it's host, in this case the watch, and the devils trap to keep it there. If nothing, it would do until they found a way to destroy the thing completely. 

If it worked. 

"Et Secta Diabolica, Omnis Congregatio, Omnis Legio, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Spiritus, Exorcizamus," he chanted. 

The entire room began to shake and Derek looked over at the shuddering bureau. 

“Is it working?” Isaac asked Lydia quietly. 

“I think so,” she whispered, eyes fixed on Jordan. 

"Et Secta Diabolica, Omnis Congregatio, Omnis Legio, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Spiritus, Exorcizamus," Jordan repeated. 

There was a loud boom from above them, yells, a scream. Derek's hand clenched tighter on his shotgun and his feet shuffled as if he was fighting the urge to run to Stiles. 

"Et Secta Diabolica, Omnis Congregatio, Omnis Legio, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Spiritus, Exorcizamus.”

There was loud rumble, a creaking sound and then what looked like black sand began to trickle through the floorboards, swirling together as it descended, to form a twister that shot down from the ceiling and into the watch. 

They all covered their faces as the smoke sand continued to whip around the room.

_01:45_

“What do you want?” Stiles asked the hulking mass. 

The thing growled and Kira appeared at Stiles' side, standing in front of Scott with the shotgun held in a white knuckled grip. 

“Stiles, I think you should stop provoking it,” Allison whispered. “We need to think of how we're gonna get the hell out of here.”

“Exorcism?” Stiles asked, voice barely audible over the still whirring EMF meter. Allison shook her head. 

“Jordan will be doing that with the object. We need to think of a way to drive it away from us or contain it somehow.”

“It can't get to us right?” Kira stammered. “The salt will keep it away.”

Allison nodded but she didn't look convinced. Stiles cocked his head and fixed her with a heard stare. 

“Allison?”

“It should,” she said, hesitantly. “But this demon is powerful. It's manifesting it's own humanoid shape. That's almost unheard of. Every demon I've heard of existed in either smoke form or a vessel.”

“Like, when it possess someone?” Stiles asked. 

“Exactly. This one looks like it's trying to create a vessel from scratch.”

“This is insane,” Kira breathed. 

The room around them suddenly began to shake and the demon's growl grew louder. The spiritbox turned itself on again and their flashlights began to flicker. Scott groaned on the floor and Stiles crouched beside him, a hand gripping his knee as he discarded the infrared camera and armed himself with Scott's camera instead. He turned it on the black mass and cursed softly as the camera picked up the crackling of energy within the darkness. Random Latin words filtered through the static of the spiritbox and Allison tilted her head in confusion. 

“It sounds like an exorcism,” she said. “But it's in the wrong order.”

The demon howled and Kira jumped, raising her shotgun in one sudden movement and firing it into the demon like she'd been shooting a gun her whole life. The black mass seemed to shatter and spread out around the room, a huge gust of wind accompanying the movement and they all stumbled. Kira's foot left the salt like and a tendril of the demon snaked around her waist and pulled. She fell to the floor with a scream. 

“Kira!” Stiles and Scott yelled, simultaneously. Stiles surged forward and grabbed Kira's arm, trying to drag her back to the safety the salt provided. 

“I get it!” Allison yelled. “I get what Jordan's trying to do!”

She listened to the spiritbox intently whilst Stiles struggled to pull Kira free. 

“Stiles,” Kira whimpered, clutching his hand tightly. 

“Legio, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Spiritus, Exorcizamus,” Allison chanted, words in sync with those that came through the spiritbox. 

There was a muffled shriek and the tendrils that had been steadily regrouping, disintegrated and began to seep down through the floorboards. The grip on Kira's waist relented and she and Stiles fell panting against the floor. 

“Is it...gone?” Kira asked, between gasps. 

“I don't know,” Allison replied. “We should move.” 

She grabbed the bag and threw it over her shoulder, holding out a hand to pull Stiles to his feet. Kira stumbled up beside him and the three of them carefully helped Scott up. Stiles threw an arm under Scott's shoulder and hoisted him against his side. With a deep breath, they stepped as one outside of the salt. 

_2:15_

“Jordan!” Derek bellowed over the roaring wind that filled the room.

“Here!” Jordan yelled back, crouching in the centre of the tarp, in the very middle of the devils trap. He was shielding his face with one hand whilst holding the watch up in the air with the other. The smoke seemed to be drawn to the pocket watch and began to funnel it's way into the silver. 

Derek fought his way over to him and crouched beside him, throwing his arm around his shoulder to help keep him steady as the smoke tore into the watch sending shock waves through his body. Isaac and Lydia pushed themselves away from the corner and tumbled down beside them on the tarp, Isaac gripping his camera for dear life and hugging Lydia to his chest. The salt line was gone, blown apart by the roaring wind.

The smoke sand seemed to be never ending, still seeping though the cracks in the ceiling and circling them where they were huddled together. 

A loud band made Derek and Isaac crane their necks round to the door which had flown open. The others tumbled through the door, Scott leaning on Stiles and looking a little pale. 

They instantly crouched against the door, and shielded themselves. The roaring wind continued and Jordan yelped as the force of the demon returning to it's prison rocked through the pocketwatch and pushed and pulled at the muscles in his arm. He felt his arm began to weaken and fall, but suddenly a hand closed around his elbow and pushed it higher. He looked over at Lydia who was peeking out at him from beneath Isaac's arm. His arm still hurt but with her added support, the strain seemed to fade away slightly. 

The wind ended abruptly and the room was silent. The pocketwatch snapped closed and Lydia slipped out from under Isaac's arm and gently eased Jordan's arm down. After a few seconds the tension eased and everyone slumped backwards. Jordan scooted out of the way and laid the watch down in the middle of the devil trap. He blew out a deep breath and looked over at Lydia who smiled warmly back at him.


	6. Episode two: Lock Down part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I had a gig and went to the venue pretty much straight from work so I didn't have time to post.

_02:50_

Derek was the first to get to his feet, heading over to where Stiles and Scott sat slumped together. He knelt beside them and ran a hand through his boyfriends hair. 

“You ok?” he asked, softly. 

“I'm fine,” Stiles replied. “Scott, not so much.”

“What happened?” Isaac asked, turning to face them with concern. 

“Thing slammed a door on his hand,” Allison said, abruptly. She knelt down beside him and tugged his hand gently towards her. 

“Let me take a look,” Jordan said, shuffling away from where the pocketwatch still twitched inside the trap and making his way to Scott. “I had some combat medic training during my time in the army.”

“Well, then you'll have seen a lot worse than this,” Scott chuckled, trying to hide a grimace as the scarf was unwound. 

Jordan examined the bruised skin around the cut and carefully began to manipulate Scott's hand. 

“Jesus f***,” Scott hissed and Jordan stilled, looking up at Scott with concern. 

“I think it might be broken.”

“Are you serious?” Scott whined. 

“At the very least I'd say there's a fracture somewhere. We should get you to a hospital and get it x-rayed.”

“We only have four hours left of the lockdown, I can wait,” Scott said. 

“Don't be ridiculous,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “We'll get you out of here. Kira can go with you.”

“No, I said I'll wait,” Scott said suddenly. 

“Would you stop being a freaking hero and just bow out,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “So you have to leave the lockdown early, big whoop. I don't care as long as you're ok.”

“I am ok. I can handle it. So would you just wait.”

Stiles sighed and shook his head before sharing some kind if silent conversation with Derek that seemed to consist mainly of eyebrow movements. 

“Fine,” Stiles groaned. 

“I'll wrap it up, best I can,” Jordan said, beginning to re-fasten the scarf. 

Lydia stood up suddenly, ear cocked towards the ceiling. 

“Lyds?” Allison said, slowly. 

“Do you hear that?” she asked. 

“Hear what?” Allison asked. 

“I hear it too,” Kira said and everyone stopped, listening intently. “Oh my...”

Stiles grabbed his digital recorder and help it up towards the ceiling. After a few minutes he rewound the recording and played it back. 

The soft sounds of music could be heard and occasional footstep...as if someone above them was dancing. 

“Violet?” Stiles wondered aloud. 

They all shared a look before Stiles took off at a run, Derek hot on his heels. 

“I'll stay with Scott,” Kira said, shooing the others away but Jordan shook his head, eyes the pocketwatch where it shook and sharing a look with Allison. 

She nodded once and then followed the others. Jordan grabbed the salt from his bag and began to encircle the tarp in a thick line of salt, the unease of the situation prickling under his skin. 

_03:15_

Stiles thundered up the stairs and threw the door to the ballroom open. The music was louder here and sounded as if it was coming from an old gramophone. Stiles looked around the room frantically for a moment before his eyes fell on the figure in the centre of the room. An older woman, hair pulled back in a bun, long dress floating out behind her as she danced in time to the melody. She danced like she was being lead by an unseen dance partner, twirling and gliding as though she was on air. 

Derek took a step closer to Stiles and entwined their fingers together. Lydia, Isaac and Allison appeared beside them, Isaac's mouth gaping open as he recorded the dancing figure. 

“She's so sad,” Lydia whispered eventually, voice flitting through the rise and fall of the music. “So lonely.”

“No one should have to dance alone,” Allison said. “Especially not forever.”

“Do you think she was hiding before? Do you think containing the demon made her feel safe enough to come out?” Isaac asked. 

“Maybe,” Allison replied. 

“Do you think that's why they're stuck here? Because the demon was keeping them here?” Isaac mused. 

“I don't know,” Allison said. “Perhaps the demons power trapped them here or maybe it was just what kept them in a loop.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Think about it,” Stiles answered, eyes never once leaving Violet's dancing form. “All the ghosts in this place are residual not intelligent. They do the same thing every time they're seen. One or two residual ghosts in a haunted place? Sure. But five? Five residual entity's and not one intelligent spirit. I don't buy it.”

“You think we can shock them out of their loop?” Derek asked. 

“What like a death echo?” Allison said. “Maybe. It's worth a try.”

“How?” Isaac asked. 

“I have an idea,” Derek said, with a gentle smile. He pulled Stiles into the centre of the ballroom and pulled Stiles' free hand on his shoulder before gripping Stiles' waist and pulling him close. He smiled at Stiles who smiled fondly back. 

“Why do you get to lead?” he joked but Derek ignored him. 

The two of them began to dance around the ballroom, eyes locked together as the music continued to play. 

“Guys,” Lydia whispered after a while. 

Derek and Stiles tore their eyes away from each other and turned to see Violet had stopped dancing. She was looking over at them and as their eyes met, she smiled. She turned suddenly and left the room, the group of paranormal investigators hot on her heels. They reached the door way just in time to see her stop before an empty patch of air, she crouched down beside it and held her arms out. 

“Get the pump,” Stiles murmured and Allison dug through her bag and pulled out the EMP pump they used to help provide entity's with enough energy to manifest. Stiles took it from her and edged his way down the hallway, switching it on and putting it as close to Violet as he could. 

They stood silently in the hallway for a long time until Isaac let out a little gasp.

“Oh my God,” he whispered. 

On his screen, a wisp of white mist was growing, slowly taking on a form that resembled a small child. 

“Is that Donald?” Derek asked. 

“Yes,” Lydia answered, with a teary smile. 

“Nancy,” Isaac said. “We could try and tell Nancy her son is here. We could stop her spirit from suffering.”

Stiles smiled proudly at him and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Let's do it,” he said. 

_04:02_

Jordan eyed the pocketwatch and then glanced over at Scott and Kira, who were sat against the wall. As much as Scott insisted he was fine, Jordan knew he was in a hell of a lot of pain. 

He was just about to start looking through his bag for some painkillers, when the motion detectors at the bottom of the stairs began to blare. Scott and Kira's eyes snapped to his. 

They listened for a moment before Jordan checked his shotgun and headed towards the door, pausing for a second in the doorway before he remembered that two devils traps and a shit ton of salt was enough to hold any demon. He saw Kira copy him as she checked her own gun, before she and Scott followed him out into the hallway, Scott clutching his camera in his uninjured hand. They edged along the corridor, hearing footsteps above them that indicated the others were leaving the ballroom. 

Jordan moved swiftly down the stairs and then stopped. An old man stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at them and ignoring the wailing alarms all around him. He gave them a short bow and turned away, heading down the corridor towards the library. After a moments hesitation, they followed him, pausing to turn off the alarms as they went. 

They entered the library and were surprised to to see the old man, stood with his hands behind his back, like he was waiting to greet them. Another man stood looking out of the window, the dark night sky partially visible through him. Jordan laughed softly and looked back at Scott and Kira. 

“It's W.P and Charlie,” he said. 

Charlie smiled at them and gestured for them to enter the room. W.P turned to face them and nodded at them, eyes warm and friendly. Scott glanced down at his camera but all he could see was a hazy outline. When he looked up again W.P and Charlie were gone. 

“I don't understand,” Kira said, looking around the room as if they might reappear and try and jump out at her. 

“They were saying thank you,” Jordan said. “Maybe the demon wasn't completely contained before we got here after all.”

_04:15_

Stiles led the way back down to the second floor hallway, the blaring of the motion detectors alarms that had begun a few minutes before, cutting off abruptly. He looked over the banister and saw Jordan leading Kira and Scott towards the library. He shared a look with Allison who nodded. Jordan had it under control. 

They made their way to the door to Donald's room where Nancy was usually heard crying. Lydia knelt beside the door and closed her eyes, taking deep calming breaths as though she was sipping into a trance. 

“Nancy,” she called, gently. “Nancy can you hear me? My name is Lydia. I'm here with my friends. We came to see if we could document you but we found the demon, the one that was hiding in the pocketwatch. I think he was strong enough to manipulate you without being fully free. I think he cut you off from the others. You're not alone Nancy. Your husband is here, he's waiting downstairs for you. Violet too, she's upstairs looking after Donald. Did you hear me, Nancy? Donald is here. He's upstairs and he's waiting to see you.”

There was a gasping laugh that echoed around the hallway. The sudden sound of sobbing followed, but it wasn't the heart wrenching sobs they had been expecting. It was the sobs of a mother who thought she would never see her son again being told that finally, she could. The sounds faded and for a moment all was silent. 

Until an excited shriek came from upstairs. Like a little boy had seen his favourite person in the world for the first time in what must have felt like forever. 

_05:15_

“So what do we do with this thing?” Isaac asked, pointing at the watch where it still lay in the middle of the tarp. 

Kira and Derek where getting rid of the salt with a handy hand held vacuum that Jordan had pulled seemingly from his ass, whilst Jordan and Allison looked down at the watch with thoughtful expressions. Stiles, Scott and Lydia where in the kitchen, packing things away. Well, Stiles and Lydia where, Scott had followed them looking very put out as he was informed yet again that he couldn't do anything until they'd got his hand looked at. 

“That's what we were just wondering,” Allison answered. “I think we should put it into the box and take it to my dad. He'll know what to do.”

“The box?” Isaac queried.

“It's a wooden box that's made from a powerful tree,” Jordan explained, eyes still trained on the watch. “It's coated in salt and holy oil so it's almost impossible for anything supernatural to break out.”

“I'll grab it,” Allison said, turning and walking quickly from the room. 

“You think what ever we did here is over?” Isaac asked. 

“I'm not convinced we did anything,” Jordan replied, finally looking over at him. “I think that demon was always here and I think it was always manipulating this house. But it was linked to the pocketwatch somehow and it didn't have enough power to pull itself free. It ensnared the spirits of the people that died here and was using their energy to try and break free. It latched onto Violet, using the others to pull her spirit back to this house when she died. He would have broken free eventually, but it would have taken years.”

“Then Lydia showed up.”

“Exactly. All that power, suddenly it was free and out to create havoc. Now that it's gone, the spirits here are free to do what they want. They can stay or they can move on. They can be together. They're free.”

_06:17_

Isaac filmed the door as Brenda appeared outside, smiling through the glass at them. 

“Hey,” she said, jovially as she pushed open the door. “How did you get on? Did you capture anything?”

“Brenda,” Stiles said, putting an arm around her shoulders. “You have no idea.”


	7. Episode two: Analysis

Danny opened the door and smiled warmly. 

“Hey guys, good to see you. Come on in.”

He stood to the side and Stiles, Derek and Isaac walked past into BHPR HQ, greeting their friend as they passed. They made their way into the same room as before and Jackson stood to greet them with a smile. 

“There he is,” Stiles said, pulling Jackson into a quick hug and taking a seat. Derek and Isaac shook Jackson's hand and both settled onto the couch whilst Danny sat back down at his desk. 

“So, how did you like the footage we sent you?” Derek asked. 

Danny and Jackson shared a look. Jackson raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lip turning up whilst Danny shook his head. 

“You guys are f***ing crazy,” Danny said. 

Stiles laughed. 

“Tell me something I don't know,” Isaac muttered. 

“You are playing with fire, man. I mean, Lydia's skills are phenomenal and no one is arguing that her presence gets results, but this is two investigations now where there has been physical attacks on you guys,” Danny said. “Thank God for Jordan, is all I can say. Bringing those anti-posession charms is the only thing that stopped that demon from taking one of you for a ride.”

“The footage is so cool though,” Jackson cut in. Danny stared at him. 

“Are you serious?” he asked. 

“What? It is!” Jackson laughed. “The stuff that you've captured is some of the best evidence of demonic activity we've ever seen.” Danny was still staring at him and Jackson sighed. “But Danny's right, there is an element of danger that we don't think you quite grasp.”

“We?” Stiles teased, pressing a thumb in his palm.

“I am not under the thumb,” Jackson said, flipping Stiles off. 

“Can we be serious for a second?” Danny sighed. “Look, no disrespect to Lydia but I think you need to consider leaving her behind for the actual investigations or to hold off until you've all had some serious training from Jordan and the Argents. I'm worried for you guys.”

Stiles shared a look with Derek and sighed. 

“Lydia has already asked to take a break. She's not gonna come on the next investigation but she might come on the walk through.”

“Since when?” Isaac asked. 

“Since she found out the next investigation was at a prison,” Derek said. “With the way things have been going, she didn't think it would be safe.”

“At last,” Danny said. “Someone with an ounce of common sense.”

“So while she's taking some time out, we'll work something out with Chris. Can we review the footage now?” Stiles said. 

“Sure,” Jackson said before Danny could comment. “Did you guys manage to look through it all before you send it over to us.”

“No, not really,” Derek admitted. 

“Then you probably don't realise how much activity the cameras captured whilst you were focussed on the demon,” Danny said. “To start with, nothing. But as soon as the salt line was broken and the demon got out it was like a trigger.”

“I thought the other spirits were hiding from the demon?” Isaac said.

“I think they were but at the same time, they were trying to warn you,” Jackson said. 

“What do you mean?” Derek said. 

“Look at this,” Danny said, opening up a window on his computer. He clicked play and Jordan's face popped up on the screen. “So, this is when he was giving you the little Allison pep talk.” Isaac grimaced as Derek chuckled. “You can see in the background that there is a shadow that moves really quickly from left to right across the screen.”

They watched carefully as the shadow moved away from Jordan and over towards the door. 

“Moments later, the motion detector's go off,” Jackson said. “We had a look at the static cam feed for the hallway and again, you can see the shadow dart down the hallway and pass by the detectors. You thought it was the demon, but we think it was Charlie.”

“Charlie? The butler?” Isaac asked. 

“Exactly. If we move forward to when Jordan had turned the detectors off we can actually hear him,” Danny said. 

“We enhanced the audio. Listen to this,” Jackson said, hitting play. 

_...help them..._

“Help them? Help who?” Isaac said. 

“The Brown family,” Stiles sighed. “Charlie's still looking out for them even in death.”

“So what about the noise that took them back to the kitchen?” Derek asked. 

“We're not sure. There was no static camera set up in the kitchen, so we can't be sure. Maybe it was Charlie, maybe it was the demon. Same goes for the bang in the basement. Charlie seemed to be trying to draw you to the hallway and upstairs to where the others were so it makes no sense for him to make the noise in the basement,” Danny said. “So we think demon but...who knows?”

“We got another interesting audio clip when you and Jordan accidentally left the girls behind in the kitchen,” Jackson said. “Listen.”

He selected another file and clicked play. On the screen, Isaac was just leaving the kitchen as he chased after Jordan.

_...Lydia...wait...Scott..._

“We think it was Charlie again, pulling Lydia's attention to what was happening upstairs.”

“Wow,” Stiles breathed. 

“Good old Charlie,” Derek said. 

“The static camera in the second floor hallway also caught the moment the demon broke free,” Jackson said, as Danny queued up another clip. “We couldn't find when the salt line was broken but it looks like it still took a while for the demon to make it through. 

On the screen, tendrils of smoke suddenly began to seep out from under the floor, steadily growing into the thick black smoke that Jordan had seen fly down the hall. 

“Nothing much else to go through except the demonic activity itself and, all feelings of safety aside,” Jackson said, holding out a hand towards Danny, who snapped his mouth closed with a frown. “It's amazing. You caught the three knocks, the smoke, the voice...you caught a demon trying to manifest it's own freaking vessel. Do you know how many times we've heard of that happening? Once. Way back in 1692 when someone reported that an alleged witch had summoned a demon that manifested a human skin. I'm talking about the Salem witch trials, here. Half the stuff that was said in those trials was complete bull, and until today, I would have said the guy was totally wrong. Now? Who knows, maybe he was telling the truth.”

“This is insane,” Isaac said. 

“Yeah, it's totally insane,” Danny said. “And that's why Jackson is going all gooey over it.”

“Shut up,” Jackson said playfully. “You should be grateful I go for weird otherwise we wouldn't be together.”

“Screw you,” Danny said, with a laugh. 

“Maybe later,” Jackson replied, with a wink..

“Errr, guys? We're still here,” Stiles said. 

“Sorry,” Jackson said, laughing as Danny blushed slightly. “Look, this footage is going to go down as the best demonic evidence in history. If nothing else, you have caught solid proof that demons exist.”

“Did we get anything from the third floor towards the end of the investigation?” Stiles asked. Danny smiled warmly at him. 

“Yeah, you did. We were saving it for last.”

Danny clicked play and Stiles stared wide eyed at the screen. Violet was crouched down, arms wrapped tightly around the hazy image of Donald. They way his hand was fisted tightly in the back of her dress could just be seen and the soft sounds of laughter filtered over the audio. A wisp of white shot past the camera suddenly and the same excited shriek they had heard whilst they were there came clearly across the speakers. As mother and son met, for the first time in almost a hundred years, they became suddenly clearer. Stiles smiled over at Derek as Nancy hugged Donald tightly. He looked back at the screen to see that W.P and Charlie had made it to the hallway. W.P crouched beside Nancy and rested a hand on her shoulder, cupping Violet's face with his other hand. Charlie watched over them all from a distance, a content smile on his face. They slowly began to fade and then they were gone. 

“Did they pass over?” Derek asked. 

“Only time will tell,” Danny said. “Check back with Brenda, see if they have any more sightings. Maybe this was enough for them to rest in peace. Maybe they'll happily reside together in the mansion for a long time yet. I guess, it's up to them.”

***THEPACKPI***

“Hey, Stiles!” Jackson called out, jogging down the steps of the BHPR building. Isaac, who had been about to film Stiles' ending speech, pointed the camera at them as Jackson came to a stop beside Derek and Stiles. “I was just talking to Danny and I was wondering if you needed someone to step in for Scott on the next investigation? I mean, I'm assuming he's out of action for a bit.”

“Yeah, they reckon he should rest his hand for at least a couple of months so there's no way he's holding a camera,” Derek said. 

“Why, you offering?” Stiles asked. 

“Yep,” Jackson said, grinning.

“And Danny's ok with that?” Stiles said. “I mean, he seems a little uncomfortable with the way our investigations go down.”

“I'd go to far as to say he thinks we're all reckless idiots and he's terrified for out safety every time we head out,” Derek added. 

“I happen to agree with him,” Isaac quipped. Derek scowled at him. 

“Yeah, he's not overjoyed about it but since Lydia's bowed out for the next one I have permission to go,” Jackson laughed. 

“Oh, gotta get permission? Tell me again how you're not under the thumb?” Stiles teased. 

“Look, he loves me. He just wants me to be safe. Who doesn't want their partner to be safe?” Stiles looked over at Derek and swallowed, thinking back to Cal State and a wire wrapped around Derek's neck. “But if you'll have me, I would love to come with you guys.”

“We'd love to have you,” Stiles said. “We'll give you a shout when the meeting's start for it.”

“Great!” Jackson said, smiling. He turned and jogged back up the steps. 

“Hey, Jackson?” Derek called, waiting until Jackson turned to look down at them. “Tell Danny, he has my word, we'll keep you safe.”

Jackson saluted and went back inside. Derek turned to find Stiles staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothing, just looking,” Stiles said, with a shrug and a smile.

***THEPACKPI***

_The Brown Mansion. A place we were assured was full of peaceful spirits. I guess it goes to show you never know what's lurking under the surface. Did we wake the demon up? Or was it simply biding it's time, building up enough power to escape? Waiting for someone it thought could take it from the confines of it's prison, back into the big wide world? Someone like us?_

_And why did it hate Scott so much? Lydia, I guess we can understand. A lot of supernatural beings take a dislike to psychics. But Scott? Who knows why the demon latched on to him?_

_The pocketwatch has been destroyed and the demon along with it. A complex bit of hunter work, or so I'm told._

_All I know is, after this, the next investigations should seem like a piece of cake._

_Then again, with us? Who knows._

**Author's Note:**

> Got a question for The Pack? Want to ask in depth questions about their pasts? What motivates them? Things they've seen? Things that still keep them up at night? Or just want to ask about that relationship you think you spy on the show or how their families feel about what they do or hell, maybe you're just interested in their favourite scary movie?
> 
> Head on over to http://pack-pi.tumblr.com/ and ask away! You'll also be able to find tweets from the team and their loved ones, random little pieces of information on pack members and more!
> 
> Have a question for the author? Sure, you can find me here: http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/ Come find me, say hello, leave me a prompt, go crazy!


End file.
